


心扉紧锁

by WendyShad



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyShad/pseuds/WendyShad
Summary: 一场心电感应小灾难将盖瑞克困在了循环的幻境里，在悲恸和愧疚中命悬一线。朱利安要帮洛克珊娜·绰伊把他从自己的思绪中解救出来。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Locked Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214250) by [airandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airandangels/pseuds/airandangels). 



> 【作者注】  
> 灵感来自我和crowdog66在汤不热上的谈话。  
> 故事发生于“The Muse”之后，文中提到了“多声道记忆印痕翻译器”（听起来就像是L.罗恩·贺伯特[注]的发明似的），而此工具在原剧中直到“Extreme Measures”才出现。鉴于我显然要偏离原作开创新宇宙，咱就别在意连续性了好吧？  
> 我这么说是因为我真的很在乎连续性，所以不得不给自己颁张“不连续许可”。  
> 我在汤上转发了张来自fuckyeahtng的洛克珊娜·绰伊的图，然后crowdog66和我来了场头脑风暴，于是就有了这篇文章。所以大部分想法和灵感都归功于crowdog。

第一章

绰伊大使乘机抵达。据她看来，传输于婴儿脆弱的神经系统不利，并决意让她的宝贝儿子伊安远离此患。她长驱直入环形步道，犹如来自远古地球的大帆船，宽大的裙摆鼓满劲风，数月的哺乳为船首增添了绝佳的视觉效果。荷姆先生紧随其后，提着两只大旅行箱；接着是新雇的奶妈，一个叫娜妈的年轻贝塔索女人，怀抱由刺绣华丽的紫色披巾包裹的小伊安，像条小舢板挂在船尾。

无巧不成书，治安官奥多正在步道上训斥两名玩球的贝久男孩，孩子们保证绝对、再也不敢在拥挤的公共场所抛掷物件了。洛克珊娜一声抑扬顿挫的“ **奥** 多！”便向他扑去，孩子们像屁股着火般逃跑了。

奥多克制住将脑袋缩进脖子下的冲动，转身相迎。“洛克珊娜。”她逮住他的胳膊，两眼放光，提醒他为待在自己身边付出的努力大有所值。

“奥多，亲爱的，我该让你见见你的儿子了。”她招呼娜妈上前。

“但我们并无血缘关系，而且你已经离婚了……”

“喔，没错，可难道你没有准爸爸的关怀么？”她从娜妈手中接过娃娃的小包袱，满怀骄傲地向他展示，“这是伊安。伊安，这是奥多爸爸。他会好好疼你的！”

奥多礼貌地看了一眼，发现伊安是个惹人爱的娃娃，大大的深色眼睛，玫瑰花苞般的小嘴，胖乎乎的小胳膊。他伸出一只粉嫩的小手，像只小海星一样，带着专注的神情拍了拍奥多的鼻子。奥多不由自主地微笑起来。

“看见没？多可爱的孩子。我们刚拜访了企业号，见了他的姐姐。皮卡德舰长简直神魂颠倒了。我都不知道亲爱的舰长那么喜欢娃娃。你想抱抱他吗？喏！扶住他的头。哎呀，奥多，你天生是带孩子的料。”

奥多还没搞明白是怎么一回事，就抱了个满怀。娃娃咯咯地笑，伸手去抓他的下巴。他意识到自己搞不好也要神魂颠倒了。

“他还是个小天才呢！看着他的小脑瓜是怎么转起来的，真是太叫人开心了。他会成为一个强大的心电感应者的——说实话，我得叫娜妈留着神，以免他不小心惹出什么乱子来。娃娃们不知道自己的能力，一旦离开了贝塔索，来到平时不懂怎么屏蔽自己头脑的人群中，时不时会闹出些小岔子。对不对，乖乖？妈妈有时候也要放松一下，是不是？”

奥多瞅了眼娜妈，后者勉强笑了笑。不幸就在此刻，那两个男孩的球凌空飞来，直中她脑门。她像棵砍断的树般直直向后一倒，洛克珊娜惊叫一声转向她，所有人的注意力都离开了娃娃，除了奥多。他俩的眼神相交了一刻，一股奇异的感觉传来，犹如一阵汹涌海潮冲刷过头脑，留下排山倒海的压力。这股力量的强大令他震惊。不出一刻，整条步道上的人都一个踉跄，有些双膝跪落，有些彻底倒地不起。

“马上停下！”奥多严厉地告诉伊安。娃娃吓了一跳，打了个嗝儿，压力减轻了。

“把他给我。”洛克珊娜连忙转回头，搂紧伊安，轻轻拍着他的背。娜妈正在荷姆的帮助下起身。奇异的精神压力完全消失了，人们不知所措地左顾右盼。“我真的很抱歉。大家都好吧？”

“这有待证实。”奥多阴着脸说。

\--

一小时后，伊安闹出的“小岔子”的规模基本确定了。幸好其影响仅波及步道，所以空间站安全方面的人事未受干扰，不过整个购物和饮食区域的人员都经历了小到暂时晕眩、大至彻底昏迷的体验。不少人因失手掉落物品而对自身或他人造成了伤害，巴希尔医生和他的医务小组正忙着修补他们。有些人遭受了精神性休克，陷入类似深度昏迷的状态，不得不靠绰伊大使训练有素的头脑来哄醒。一俟醒来，他们描述了一个个在他们看来栩栩如生的梦境：漫步云端之城，穿行地下迷宫，享用无尽之宴。除了有点迷糊，他们似乎并无大碍。有那么一两个人还挺享受的，被叫醒之后很失望。

“只有一个病人我很担心，大使女士。”巴希尔将洛克珊娜领到下一张病床前。她已经累坏了，巴不得自己能躺倒，最好能给伊安喂喂奶——天知道，她的胸都胀得像石头一样了。不过要是只剩一个病人，她还是能照料好他/她的。何况，“很担心”算是轻描淡写了；医生简直焦虑不安，比起他对待其他危重病人的态度要严肃得多。这就解释得通了，她想，鉴于他对她出色的装束毫无反应。朱利安·巴希尔是一团生气勃勃的荷尔蒙，活泼得像只小狗。他专注工作的样子真是赏心悦目。

这位病人是个中年卡达西男性——在步道上开着家超赞的服装店——她确定了他的身份。如今她产后体重略减，正打算请他改改几条最喜欢的裙子。他仰面平躺，呼吸很浅，气色很差，面庞蜡黄。最明显的生命迹象是他不时翕动的眼睑，就像处于快速眼动睡眠之中。巴希尔医生捉起他的手，用老办法测了测腕部的脉搏，满是喜爱和关切。

“盖瑞克没醒过来，”巴希尔医生解释道，“他的状况似乎比其他昏迷的病人都要糟。他的生命指数微弱，其他人则趋近正常；他血液里应激激素的含量相当高。我找不出生理上的原因，你能看看吗？”

“我能试试，”洛克珊娜说，“不过你该知道，处理卡达西人的心智是出了名的困难。幸运的是，我的专业能力也是颇负盛名的。”她深吸一口气，赶跑脑中的杂念（疲累的双脚、酸胀的胸部、假发下瘙痒的头皮），将思绪延向病人。

起初她不确定是否能成功进入。盖瑞克（盖瑞克·某某，还是某某·盖瑞克？她不记得了）不具备心电感应能力，不过他的头脑被锁得严严实实。她不得不试了好几次才溜了进去，好好检视一番里头发生了什么。

\--

他和线人在复制餐厅碰头，进行了礼貌的交谈；又在住舱重新会合，详述了会面的真实意图。

“只要一次终结任务，我就能返回卡达西？”他几乎不敢相信。肯定有什么陷阱。

“只要一次，你就能全面复职。这是你的目标。”一张照片递了过来。大大的褐色瞳仁，甜蜜的、傻乎乎的微笑。他犹豫了。线人留意到了这点。

“谭亲口告诉我，”她说，“如果你能办成，他不光会让你复职，还会公布你和他的父子关系。”

“我拭目以待。”他坚定地回答。

这很简单。他叫朱利安在无人打扰的地点和他会面，说有要事相告，听起来神秘又刺激。他看见等待的背影，急不可耐、毫不怀疑。朱利安听到他的脚步，转身相迎，笑容满面。他握紧刀柄，迈步上前，刀子借势插入肋下，刀尖向上；他扭转锋刃，撕裂双肺，刺穿心脏。朱利安的脸上浮现出震惊，随后是痛楚，倒进他怀中。他注视着那张面庞，等待着背叛和憎恶，但红色的血沫从口中涌出，男孩死去了，留下的只有迷惘，深深的迷惘。

这不值得。什么也不值得这样的结局。朱利安死了，永远死了，而他心中充满了恐怖。他怎么会以为自己能活着承受这一切？所有食物尝起来都像是鲜血。太阳熄灭。他载誉而归，拥抱、宽恕与接纳。他唯念一死。

他和线人在复制餐厅碰头，进行了礼貌的交谈；又在住舱重新会合，详述了会面的真实意图。

\--

洛克珊娜睁开眼，大口抽气。

她抖个不停，巴希尔医生用毯子裹住她肩头，领着她坐下。

“你会没事的，”他向她保证，“我可以给你一针镇定剂。”

“不——不需要。”她调整好自己，“来点什么烈的，拜托。”

“浓咖啡如何？”他提议道，她点点头。“护士，帮个忙？”

“他陷进了一个循环里，”洛克珊娜在护士匆匆离开时说，“他一遍又一遍经历着同样的事件，至少他认为都是真实的，对他而言非常糟糕的事。你们俩……”

“是朋友。”朱利安接道，看起来是真心的，而且仅限于此。洛克珊娜很惊讶。“你大概注意到了，我很担心他。恐怕我忍不住：我真的挺喜欢他的。”

“唔，他也很喜欢 **你** ，这就是他陷入麻烦的原因。”洛克珊娜说，思忖着这么聪明的家伙怎么能这么糊涂，她在盖瑞克脑海中见到了深沉的爱意，而他竟对此浑然未察。“在这个虚幻的循环里，有人叫他刺杀你。因为政治原因，为了卡达西什么的。如果他干了，就能获得他想要的一切。所以他就干了，然后把自己毁了。他无法承受失去你，无法原谅自己。他一心求死——如此迫切，他的生理机能已经开始衰退。如果我们不能把他救出来，我想他也没多久可活了。”

“真的？”朱利安着实被吓到了。

“千真万确。我说了，他很——喜欢你。”护士拿来了咖啡，她满怀感激地双手裹住滚热的杯子。

“唔，我想是的。我们每周都一起吃午餐。有时一周两次。”

“我的意思是，他非常、非常喜欢你。”

他冲她眨巴着眼睛，压根没明白。洛克珊娜感到前所未有的疲累。人们在感情上竟能 **蠢** 到如此地步，她感到深深的挫败。和巴希尔医生相比，盖瑞克也没好到哪里去。强压下爱和欲望，他以为自己在干啥？那么美好的感情，他明明能和这位迷人的、 **潜能无限** 的年轻人一同分享，可他偏偏要把它踩在脚下，直到它反弹回来糊他一脸。那么善良的爱，这就是为什么他不能理解：他不相信自己有这样的能力。贝塔索人绝不会碰上这种事。

“你能把他救出来吗？”朱利安问，“像其他人那样？”

“恐怕不能，”她说，“凭我一人做不到。这个循环能自我维持，悲恸和愧疚推动它不断轮回。打破它的唯一办法是让他知道你没事，知道他没有真的伤害你。而让他知道的唯一途径是你亲口告诉他。”

“那我这就告诉他。”朱利安一跃而起，来到床前。他将盖瑞克的手握在自己两手间，在他耳畔一字一句地说：“盖瑞克，你能听见吗？醒来吧，拜托了。我好好的。朱利安·巴希尔好好的。”

“你这样他可听不到。”洛克珊娜啜了一口咖啡。咖啡叫她好受了不少：护士主动加了好几倍的糖。“他退入了深层的潜意识下。我想我们得准备一场……远程心电会议，好叫你跟我一块儿进去。”

“好吧。”朱利安说。他的脑子正高速飙车，洛克珊娜都分不清此时此刻窜过他脑海的数十种想法。同一天里，两个奇特的心智。他们真是绝配。“恐怕我没有任何心电感应能力，不过有个东西能帮上忙——多声道记忆印痕翻译器。依靠它我应该能进入他的，‘思维领域’。”

“好主意。”洛克珊娜说，就像她会知道多声道印痕翻译啥啥到底是个什么玩意儿似的，“我建议先好好吃顿饭。这对我们俩都不是件轻松活儿。”

 

第二章

进入盖瑞克思维的感觉极其诡异。有那么一刻，朱利安觉得离开了自己的身体，俯瞰着病床上的盖瑞克，而自己和绰伊大使分别躺在他两侧的床上。自己的腿总比平日里瞅着要显得长——他刚转过这个念头，就掉进了一幅图景里。他好好儿站在一座漂亮的花园里，完全不像是刚掉下来的；四周阴云环绕。不远处站着绰伊大使，不过他实在没好意思朝她看。

“呃，你的衣服哪儿去了，大使女士？”他问道。

“衣服？唔，既然我只是自己想象的一部分，还需要什么衣服？”她反问。她赤身露体屹立在游移的云层间，片片彩绸般的云朵总能恰如其分地飘过，令她仪态不减；但朱利安这辈子就没见过比这更 **坦荡** 的景象。如果这就是绰伊大使的自画像，那么据他所见，她把自己想象得年轻多了。若真如此，那么盛年时代的洛克珊娜·绰伊可真了不得。“你为什么会想要穿制服呢？穿什么都可以啊。”

“我想穿制服是因为我实际上就穿着制服啊。我说，别分神了——还有，如果你能行行好想象自己穿上一点点真正的布料，我就大可不必分神了。”

“喔，好吧。”她冲他挤挤眼，令他后颈汗毛直竖。云绸裹住了她，化作一件闪亮的红裙，像宝石，似玫瑰，又好比经典法拉利。

“这还是太，呃……”

“你想说的是‘性感撩人’。我可不会再改啦。来吧，我们找你家盖瑞克去。”洛克珊娜双手叉腰，环顾着花园。

“他不是 **我家** 盖瑞克。”朱利安嘟嚷着，也打量起花园来。自然他没来过这儿，不过四周的植物像是罗慕兰物种。花园挺漂亮，布局和谐，显然有人精心打理。有些色彩搭配在他看来绝对是盖瑞克的手笔。他们正站在一条碎贝铺就的小径上，而修剪匀齐的草地是那么翠绿丰茂，如天鹅绒一般，要是踩在草上他肯定会内疚的。

他侧耳倾听，花铲入土的声音传来，有人正一面铲着土一面低声咕哝。

“我觉得在这边。”他顺着小径一指。他们朝声音的方向走去，他惊诧于这一切的真实程度——在他的靴子和洛克珊娜光亮的红舞鞋下，贝壳纷纷碎裂。小径穿过一片树林，黄铜色的枝干骨节分明；旋即绕过一个美观的小水潭，潭边的坡地上，一个花匠正在挖坑，一棵小树躺在一旁，根部裹着湿土包，正待移栽。花匠转过身，撂下一铲土，熟悉的面庞进入视野。

“盖瑞克！”朱利安喊道，这么快就找到了，他很开心。洛克珊娜一定是高估了盖瑞克躲藏的深度。他向坡下走去，宽慰地微笑起来。盖瑞克只是站在那儿盯着他瞧，一言不发。“是我，朱利安。”他伸出双手迎上前。

盖瑞克只是沉默。他探向腰间，抽出插在腰带上的一柄小耙，没等朱利安意识到此举的含义，就将耙深深扎入了他的胸口。耙尖狠狠刺进身体，戳穿了皮肤和肌肉，折断胸骨，撞出肺里最后一口气。世界一片黑暗。

他恢复了意识，发现自己躺在草地上，脑袋枕着洛克珊娜膝头光滑的绸缎。盖瑞克不见踪影，胸膛也不再疼痛。他抬手抚上胸口，发觉自己毫发未损，连制服也完好如初。

“下回你见到他，”洛克珊娜慈母般拨开他额前的头发，“别再直接扑上去了。”

“他为什么要那么做？”朱利安伤心地问，“我是来帮忙的啊。我以为我们是朋友呢。”

“别忘了，他还陷在一遍遍杀死你的幻境里呢。”洛克珊娜说，“刚才那可是个新花样。他捅了你，然后往那儿跑了。他看上去可难过了，也许这能叫你好受些。”

“可是如果每回我接近他都要被园艺工具捅穿，我该怎么告诉他我没事啊？”朱利安坐起身，又确认了一遍胸前没被开了个口子。

“远远地喊怎么样？”

“希望下回我们追上他时他手里没有相位枪。”朱利安喃喃自语，站起来掸了掸身上的灰。洛克珊娜伸出一只手，耐心地咳了一声，好叫他拉自己起来。“他戳我的那把叉子后来哪儿去了？”

“喔，我决定不叫它存在，你就没事啦。”她轻描淡写地挥挥手，“算你运气，我是个头脑强大的女人。不管怎样，我想在这儿找不到他了。我们继续走吧，看看能发现点什么。”她领着他回到小径上，细高的鞋跟绊着草皮。

“我不太喜欢这感觉。”朱利安揉着胸口，“我的意思是，我当然在全息游戏里假死过，但那种感觉可不一样。”

“强烈的情绪震荡。”洛克珊娜点点头，“你们俩对彼此……很重要。”她拿定主意，这两个家伙自己能解开这团乱麻，除非他们迟钝或是顽固到不可救药的地步，她可不打算干涉。

“我想是的。”朱利安若有所思。洛克珊娜能听到他的脑子嗡嗡飞转，她压根没想到人类能有这样奇怪的思维。这样的运转方式实际上有点接近数据先生，狄安娜那可爱的小同事。那家伙也是觉察不出自己眼皮底下发生的事，不知道自己是 **有** 感情的，只不过他的感情独一无二罢了。就连狄安娜也没看出这一点——而洛克珊娜才不会妄图干涉自家女儿的职责呢。

洛克珊娜四下搜寻盖瑞克意向的蛛丝马迹。说到底，花匠不过是块记忆碎片，而这碎片一心一意埋在他的幻象中。走了几分钟，小径止于一堵石墙，墙面由大块黑曜石筑成。

“这倒是蛮合适的。”朱利安伸长脖子，企图看到墙头，“哪儿有门？”

“我当然能弄出一扇来，”洛克珊娜说，“或者原本就有扇门，只是我们还没注意到。”她抱起双臂，脚尖拍着地面，直勾勾盯着那堵墙，“得了吧，墙。我和巴希尔医生可有要紧事呢。我这身行头可 **没办法** 爬到你身上。”

“行行好？”朱利安满怀希望地问，伸手温柔地拍了拍墙。出乎他意料，一小块墙面隆隆地打开了——开口没大到让他们通过，但多少算个开始。“行行好，”他继续恳求，“让我们过去吧。拜托了？”他又哄又摸，总算弄出了道足够大的口子，他由衷地希望口子不会在他俩钻过去时合上、把他们挤扁。“换作平时，大使女士，我会说‘您先请’，但这会儿还是让我先确保安全为上。”

他们通过了开口，没被挤成肉饼，尽管墙在夹住洛克珊娜的裙摆上跃跃欲试。他们置身于一间昏暗的大厅，唯一的光线来自屋顶的几扇小窗。

“干得漂亮。”洛克珊娜握住朱利安的胳膊，拍拍他的肩，“你真的没有心电感应能力吗？刚才那一着肯定是某种交流来着——不是单向的。”

“我确定。我在学校和星际舰队医疗学院都做过基本测试。”

“他们时不时也会漏过什么的，”洛克珊娜耸耸肩，“精神力从来不是纯科学能解释的。当然啦，也可能是你和你的……朋友羁绊太深的缘故，或者那个记忆印痕劳什子的功劳。”

“多声道记忆印痕翻译器。”

“小男生的小玩意哟。”她宠溺地微笑，“好啦，我看到黑咕隆咚的那儿有扇门。我们走吧？”

这是栋毫无生气的大房子。他们花了点时间从一个房间转到下一个，一切物品看起来都比实际要大上一圈。

“你猜怎么着？”朱利安悄声说，在这儿像是不得不保持肃静，至少得轻声细语，“我觉得这地方是依照童年的记忆建造的。你看，每件东西都那么大，而有趣的玩意儿都高高摆在架子上，够不着。”

“我想你是对的。”洛克珊娜说（这点她早就察觉了，只不过出于好心没打击他，好叫他自己发现），“你比我更了解他。看到什么有意义的东西了吗？”

“我不确定。这儿有好些书我认得——他借我的那些。还有，你看到桌上的罐子了吗，长得就像戴立克和独角兽杂合体的那个？那是我上个生日时他送我的。我不知道那是啥——呃，我不知道那是不是件传家宝，但我知道他保存多年了，不是随便购买的礼物。”他揭开盖子，捏住顶端的金属尖儿，提起罐子朝里面瞧，“这可和我记得的不一样。这里面装满了脂油。”

“这是婚聘坛，”洛克珊娜说，“脂油用于在典礼上涂抹新婚夫妇的头和双手。”朱利安好奇地看了她一眼。“没办法，我就是喜欢婚礼。婚聘坛是家族传承的，一项美好的风俗。”

“这么说八成是传家宝了。”朱利安看起来有些不安，“我希望他早能告诉我。接受这么贵重的礼物感觉太奇怪了。”

“这大概就是他没对你说的原因。”洛克珊娜下了结论，丢给朱利安一个狡猾的眼神。

“我是说，这可能是件珍贵的古董，有好几百年历史了，”朱利安惴惴不安，“而我拿它装 **薄荷糖** 来着。”洛克珊娜想：他是怎么做到的啊，怀抱着战利品凯旋，反倒对婚聘坛的暗示避而不谈？这无疑是件模棱两可的礼物：没有盛装脂油，没有凿凿誓词，但意图已够明目张胆，感情更是无以衡量。朱利安小心翼翼地将罐子放回桌上。

“当然了，跨种族的关系总有不少挑战，不管是什么形式的。”洛克珊娜说，他们继续前行。“对一方而言再明显不过的正常行为对另一方可能都是逾矩。就拿我和伊安来说吧——我的第一任丈夫，不是我的娃娃。我爱着他，他也爱着我——可是你瞧，我一直知道他爱着我，就像知道他的眼睛是棕色的一样，可他就是少了那要命的第六感，我没法叫他 **明白** 我的感受。这是人类——和其他许多种族——的一个重大缺陷。伊安时不时会极端缺乏安全感，就因为我好一会儿没把‘我爱你’ **说出口** 了。你以为对方一直明白，可还得常常向他解释才行。当然啦，这么一来你们的对话会变得相当有趣。”

“没错，盖瑞克和我总是这样。”朱利安沉吟。他陷入了深思，好几分钟都没怎么开口，直到他们走进一个房间，一扇门突然打开，盖瑞克的影像走出门，身着卡达西军队制服。洛克珊娜感到朱利安的手臂绷紧了，一阵希望与焦虑的暖流涌上他的心绪。

“这里不欢迎你们。”盖瑞克的影像说，字字清晰，“立刻离开，以免不快。”

“盖瑞克，”朱利安柔声说，“拜托，听我说。我是你的朋友。我是来帮你的。”

“一派胡言。你我素不相识。离开这座房子——我不愿造成星际事故，但我保留此项权利。”盖瑞克从腰带里抽出相位枪，举到前方。他尚未瞄准，但随时都可能朝他们射击。

“我们不能这样。”朱利安说。

“听着，年轻人——”

“不，你给 **我** 听好了，”洛克珊娜放下朱利安的胳膊，走上前去。她拒绝在任何交涉中被忽视，一如以往骁勇面对人生中诸多挑战的时分，她那著名的宣称脱口而出：“我是洛克珊娜·绰伊，第五家族之女，锐克斯圣杯的持有者，贝塔索圣环的继承人，我 **不能** 容忍这般无礼的言辞！这位‘年轻人’出于对你的关切，以身涉险、历经磨难，而你 **至少** 该听他一言！”

盖瑞克不为所动。“女士，我以为，你的圣杯和圣环在此地无足轻重。”朱利安向他走去，他条件反射地举起相位枪：“请止步，医生。”

“啊！要是你不认识我，怎么知道我是医生？”朱利安又迈了一步，拉近了他们的距离。

“你的制服，”盖瑞克说，“蓝色制服。众所周知，星际舰队医务人员身着蓝色。”

“任何科学部人员都一样。但你知道我是医生。你宁可永远叫我‘医生’也不愿叫我的名字。”他又迈了一步，伸出双手，掌心向上，坦然道，“我们是朋友。你的记忆出了点问题，有个心电感应者失控了，你的心智遭受了冲击。”

“别说了，”盖瑞克后退半步，“我没有朋友。我消受不起。”

“没事的，我保证。”朱利安向前跨了一大步。只要再迈一步，盖瑞克就伸手可及了。“你可以信任我。我会帮助你的，我们能把这事处理好的。”

“你简直疯了。”盖瑞克说。他的脸上交织着厌恶和惊奇。

“我没疯，你也没有。”朱利安迈出了最后一步，伸出手搭在枪上。盖瑞克难以置信地看了他最后一眼，开了火。

光束击中了朱利安，耀眼的光芒穿透了他，但他稳稳站在原地，紧盯着盖瑞克。“不，”他说，“这不是真的，你伤不了我。”洛克珊娜敬佩不已。

“滚开！让我一个人待着！”

“我不走。我得照看你。”

“你休想！”盖瑞克脱口而出，挣开朱利安的手，调转枪口指向自己。火光一闪，他消失了，空气里萦绕着烧灼的气味。

朱利安呆立原地，慢慢垂下手，悲哀地塌下双肩。“他为什么就不听呢？我还以为我们关系很好呢。”

“哦，苍天在上啊，”洛克珊娜说，这一枪整得她脑壳疼，耐心也耗光了，“你们的关系当然好了！他爱着你呢！”

“我可没觉得会到那地步。”朱利安虚弱地笑了笑。

“我觉得！他爱你啊！他爱你、需要你、想得到你，真真切切。他以为自己杀了你，痛不欲生，你想这是为什么？你是他的一生挚爱！他一直以为他父亲的教导摧毁了他的心，使他丧失了爱的能力，他再也不会对任何人动心；而如今他爱你至深，他感到自己一分为二，他眼中的自己和你使他渴望成为的自己相互撕扯。闭上你的嘴。你也爱他！”

“我——啥——不对！你瞧，大使女士，我非常关心我的朋友们，可我从来没喜欢过男人。”

“对喽，这就能解释为什么你们初遇那天，他把手按上你肩膀，你就全身颤抖、水火交流啦；为什么每回想到要和他吃午餐，你就傻乐一早上啦；为什么你豁出性命也要去找赋闲的黑石组织头头，好救他的命啦！”

“这不公平！”朱利安脸涨得通红。

“这都是你自己脑子里装的故事！我不过是指出了显而易见的部分，因为你打定主意不去面对。”

“我喜欢 **女人** ！我交往过的女人有一大堆！要不是你都老得能当我外婆了，我也挺喜欢 **你** 呢！”

“哎哟！这么粗鲁！”

“未经许可偷看别人脑子才粗鲁呢！”

“我没偷看啊，小傻瓜，你都在对外广播啦。再说了，我们进入盖瑞克的脑子也没经过他许可啊。”

“那不一样——我们是要帮他！”

“喏，我可是要帮 **你** 。”

“你是在干涉我，还穿着那条——放荡的裙子。”朱利安打住话头，面带惭色，“对不起。我 **的确** 太粗鲁了。”

“没错，不过我打算原谅你，鉴于我巴不得这档子事早早了结。你不知道我奶子有多酸痛。照理说在这里我都不应该感觉到的。”洛克珊娜双臂交叉托住胸，仿佛支持这个概念上的胸有助于缓解现实中的不适。

“呣。抱歉。”

“让我们找到你家盖瑞克，我好回去找我的伊安，如何？我不是真对你生气，亲爱的——要不是这么不舒服，我不会乱发脾气。”洛克珊娜指着方才盖瑞克的影像出现的门，“我猜他在里面，守着什么东西。”

这是间普普通通的卧室，落满了灰，连件私人物品都没有。他们现在离屋顶很近，倾斜的天花板低低的。朱利安茫然四顾，墙角和天花板间嵌着一只小号衣柜，里面传来细微的刮擦声，就像鞋底蹭着地面。他走过去拉了拉把手，发现门锁上了。

“喏。”洛克珊娜从门边的桌上拾起一把钥匙，抛给朱利安，“试试看。”

经过一番努力，锁转动了；他琢磨了一番把手，先往里一推、向上一抬，再往外一拉，终于打开了门。柜子里黑洞洞的，他不得不弯下腰往里瞧。最里头的角落里蜷缩着一个卡达西小孩子，朱利安探进脑袋时，孩子缩得更紧了，双脚推着自己挤成小小一团，鞋刮擦着地板。光线照进他的眼睛，朱利安看到了熟悉的蓝色。

“盖瑞克，”他轻声呼唤，“噢……伊林。伊林？没事了。你可以出来了。”

“我不能，”孩子说，“我很坏。”

“你不坏。真的，你不坏。”他伸出一只手，希望这回不会被咬掉手指头——或许好运会在第三次降临？他压低身子，挤进狭小黑暗、密不透风的空间，探向孩子扣住膝头、压在胸前的手。他将那双小手裹在自己的双手中，拇指轻抚着手背，安慰道：“你不坏，我一直都知道。”

“你不知道我做了什么。”

“告诉我吧。”

“我杀了你。”孩子小声说，哭了起来。

“可你没有。我就在这儿。你只是做了个噩梦。我好好的。”朱利安打开双臂，把孩子搂进怀里，退出憋闷的衣柜，“我好好的，我来找你，来告诉你我没事。别哭，别哭。”他坐到地上，孩子在他肩头抽泣，他感觉怪怪的，但他知道现在不能放手。他环抱住颤抖的小小身躯，脸颊贴上灰扑扑的小脑袋。“你摸到我的心了吗？它在跳呀跳呀，一点问题都没有。我好好的。”一只颤抖的小手压上他的胸膛，感受着他的脉搏。他胸中泛起一阵温柔的刺痛。

“没事了，”他悄声说，“一切都很好。不过你变重了，呃——哦。”他双臂环绕着成年的盖瑞克。这就像梦里会发生的离奇的转变一般。“是你吗？”他平静地问，“是——真的是你？不是影像或者记忆？”

“恐怕不假，医生。”盖瑞克说，“我对坐在你腿上表示抱歉。”

“没问题。是我把你放在那儿的。”

“我感到自己非常愚蠢。”盖瑞克不敢看他的眼睛。朱利安不得不托住他的下巴，好叫他掉过头来。这一刻，他什么也不想说，只想好好看看那双眼睛，确定这是他的盖瑞克……他不得不承认，洛克珊娜是对的，这是“他的”盖瑞克。这一领悟击中了他，使他陷入静默，然而这静默如此温暖旖旎，包裹着他们两人，时光在此刻停驻。盖瑞克的手还停留在他心脏的位置。

“哦，”盖瑞克静静地说，“我明白了。”

“好啦，我又一次证明了自己 **的确** 是爱情女神的化身！”洛克珊娜快活地说，“在我开始漏奶之前，我们快离开这儿吧。”

\--

经过几个小时的观察，盖瑞克获准离开医务室。他尽其所能悄悄溜走，避免和朱利安谈话，但还是在走廊上被逮了个正着。

“我还是确保你安全到家为好。”朱利安说。

“你没有其他病人吗？”

“我的轮班刚结束。我自由啦。”

“如你所愿。”盖瑞克继续前行。

“你看过一部老电影吗，《公主新娘》？”朱利安小跑着赶上，两眼放光。

“我从没看过地球的电影。彩色影片叫我头疼。”

“我真该给你看看我最喜欢的电影。”朱利安开心地跟了一路，只见居住环区通向盖瑞克住舱的走廊空无一人，便想去握他的手。

“你这是干什么？”盖瑞克飞快地把手抽开。

“要是你觉得意图不明，我可以解释……你瞧，这是表达喜爱和亲昵的举动——”

“这我清楚。别这么做。”他匆匆走进住舱，不过没快到让门在朱利安钻进来之前自动关上。

“等等。你看，要是你在公共场合觉得害羞，我能理解。不过刚才边上没人。”

“请别做傻事了，医生。”

“我没有。我爱你，我知道你也爱我。既然我们都知道了，那么唯一的傻事就是继续装聋作哑。”

“朱利安！我是想杀了你啊！”

“唔，你实际上没有啊。而且从你对这件事的恐惧看来，现实里你这么做的风险也不大。”

“如此聪慧的人怎能如此愚蠢？风险！你究竟明不明白你在拿什么冒险？”

“就我个人而言，我宁愿和你一块儿碰碰运气，也不愿放弃尝试的机会——这就是我要冒的风险，而你无权替我决定。”他再次握住盖瑞克的手，这回对方没有抽开。“你要决定的就是，你愿不愿意和我一起尝试。”

盖瑞克叹了口气：“你对我的 **了解** 程度真是令人万分不安。”

“还有好多我不了解的呢。”朱利安凑近了些，凝视着他，希望自己的目光能传达哪怕十分之一的心声，“等你准备好了，我就会了解更多。”

“为什么你总是能 **接受** 我？这真叫人丧气。”

“大概和爱有关吧，我觉得。”

“我不习惯这样。”盖瑞克的声线里夹着一丝感伤。他显然屈服了。

“我能吻你吗？”

“可以吧。”

他应允而行。

 

【注释】

L.罗恩·贺伯特，科学教创始人，大神棍者也。

 


End file.
